


Moral Dilemma

by clob



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A MESS!!!, Fluff, M/M, just fluff honestly, rain?? that can be counted as a tag it’s the entire fic, slight johnten and yutae if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clob/pseuds/clob
Summary: Doyoung likes to think he is a good person, always doing the right thing and helping those in need — but as he walks down the street in the rain to see a man on the other side fighting with an umbrella, only to get side splashed by a car, he can’t help but lose it.





	Moral Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever fic and i wrote it for dojae because the tag is like dead and i love dojae with my whole heart.  
> the fic is kinda shitty because i’ve never written like this but leave feedback and kudos if you want!!!! i need it!!!!

“Doyoung"

“No.”

“Doyoung it’s important”

“.....”

“No”

Doyoung tried to ignore the muffled begs coming from the other side of his bedroom door, yet as they steadily increased in volume, he had no choice but to see what Ten was complaining about. With a groan, he paused the movie he was watching on his laptop and got out of bed whilst muttering under his breath, making his way through the door to see what Ten wanted because if he didn’t answer, it would only get worse—and he wasn’t in the mood for a headache.

“What do you want?” Doyoung sighed as he padded into the lounge to see his roommate grinning back up at him from the sofa.

“Can you go and buy some snacks from the convenience store?” Ten asked in the sweetest voice he could muster “Me and Yuta are having a movie marathon and your fat ass ate all the candy we had”

“Why can’t you get them yourself?” Doyoung whined. He sometimes questions why they have been roommates for as long as they have. Ten treats him like his own personal slave. 

“Johnny is working a shift there today” Ten murmured as he grabbed a pillow from next to him and buried his face in it.

Johnny has been working at their local convenience store for nearly 6 months now and has turned Ten into a (gay) mess. Ten can make friends with anyone and anything and can be considered a social butterfly— but he can’t seem to compose himself when he is around Johnny, and it usually ends up with embarrassment on his behalf.

“And?..”

“I have been flirting with him for months and he still hasn’t taken the hint” Ten grumbled “I’ve even used those cheesy pick up lines to get through to him but he still doesn’t get it — I don’t know what to do with him anymore, I have tried everything!”

“If you have been trying for months, what is stopping you from going this time??”

“I can’t face him today” Ten immediately sat up and let out a sound of exasperation “I need to think of a new plan”

Doyoung could understand where Ten was coming from, watching him flirt with Johnny was a sad sight to witness, as Johnny was completely clueless — Ten would have more luck flirting with a brick wall than he would with Johnny.

“Ok but why can’t Yuta go?” Doyoung complained “He lives here too and if I recall, he is the one you want me to buy snacks for”

Just then, Yuta popped his head out of his room and began to hurriedly make his way towards Doyoung.

“I can’t go out like this!!” Yuta yelled “Look at my face”

Yuta grabbed Doyoungs fingers and pointed out what was ‘wrong’.

“Yuta there is nothing there” Doyoung deadpanned. He loves his best friends with his entire heart and considers them family — but they both undeniably have a flair for the dramatic.

The three of them have been roomates ever since Yuta moved to Seoul 2 years ago — Doyoung and Ten already knew eachother through mutual friends and both needed somewhere to live, so they rented an apartment and moved in together but found rent difficult to pay, so they put out an ad for another roommate — and that’s where Yuta joins the equation. At first, it was extremely awkward — both Ten and Yuta were still learning how to speak korean as they moved from foreign countries to Korea, so many of their first conversations consisted of hand gestures and broken sentences. However, Ten and Yuta eventually began to speak Korean fluently and ever since they have been able to communicate properly — the three have been joined at the hip.

“What do you mean nothing is wrong, my face is all red and puffy, I can’t let him see me like this!!” Yuta exclaimed “Are you fucking blind”

“Who, Johnny?” Doyoung asked “He has seen you looking worse Yuta” Doyoung grimaced at the memories of Yuta dragging them to the convenience store at 3am drunk as fuck, making a mess as he knocked things off the shelves, puking on himself and the floor then crying in the corner whilst Ten comforted him — leaving Johnny and Doyoung to both clean up and record the human mess that is Nakamoto Yuta.

“Not Johnny you asshole — Taeyong!”

“Why would Taeyong be there, doesn’t he work until after Johnny’s shift?” Doyoung questioned

Taeyong was Johnny’s roommate — and was undeniably handsome, or ‘complete sex on legs’ as Yuta likes to add, but like ‘in the straightest way possible of course’. Unsurprisingly, Yuta and Taeyong both like each other, it has been clear from the moment they laid eyes on each other — yet both of them are too scared to admit it and insist they are just friends, which is bullshit. Johnny and Doyoung have spent many days complaining about their roommates moping around and talking about each other all the time, but it’s too much fun to watch them blush and giggle around each other than to intervene and get them together.

“He finishes at the dance studio early on Fridays and picks Johnny up from work so he might be there, I can’t risk him seeing me like this~” Yuta whined, shaking Doyoung and pouting in attempt to show how desperate he was

“You aren’t dating eachother, so what is the problem?” Doyoung smirked as the pout was wiped off of Yuta’s face.

_Silence_

Doyoung sighed and looked out the window to see rain coming down in harsh sheets, dark clouds turning the sky murky, making the usually blue sky a dark grey colour. The streets were littered with people carrying umbrellas, each rushing to their destination in order to get out of the downpour as soon as possible.

He walked to his room and put his shoes on, muttering curses under his breath as he grabbed a coat and an umbrella.

“What do you want?”

———————————————————————

Their small apartment isn’t very far from the store, so Doyoung found the walk quite relaxing despite the rain hitting him at all angles. He has always found rain to be therapeutic, the sound of the droplets as they bounce off the ground is perfect for Doyoung to clear his mind and focus on himself. The usually busy streets were filled with only a few pedestrians as everyone was either at home or taking shelter in nearby shops — only a few braving the rain and continuing their day like nothing is wrong.

Doyoung continued his walk for a few more streets, enjoying the atmosphere the rain brings, when he arrived at the store. Stepping in, he was greeted by an empty shop.

“Hey Johnny!” Doyoung shouted as he closed his umbrella and wiped his shoes. A few seconds after the door had closed, a tall figure emerged from the office at the back of the store carrying a few boxes and wearing a coat.

“Hey Doyoung” Johnny greeted as he neared the entrance to the store, wearing the smile that is seemingly always plastered across his face. “What brings you here?”

“Yuta and Ten wanted some snacks and im their housewife” Doyoung muttered as he browsed the aisles for the items on the list Yuta and Ten had so nicely provided him with — he loves his best friends, but they are a pain in the ass.

“Why couldn’t they come on their own?” Johnny smirked, placing the boxes he walked out with on the store counter “I know why Yuta couldn’t make it, I’m guessing it has something to do with Taeyong picking me up, but why couldn’t Ten come himself?”

“He’s uh- ill” Doyoung hid his face in a shelf, pretending to be interested in the variety of candy. As much as it pains him to see Ten flirt with Johnny, he isn’t going to tell Johnny the truth.

“So he’s not trying to avoid me then?” Johnny’s smirk grew wider as Doyoung’s head whipped around with rapid pace. “I know he likes me Doyoung, you don’t have to lie”

“H-how long have you known”

“Months?? The pick up lines made it really obvious” Johnny began to laugh as Doyoung dropped what he was holding and stormed over to Johnny, pushing him back against the counter.

“You mean, I have had to listen to Ten whine about you for MONTHS and you knew the entire fucking time” Doyoung breathed.

“…”

“Yes”

“I hate you”

Johnny continued to laugh as Doyoung picked up what he dropped whilst complaining about Ten’s consistent complaining and the stupid plans he has had to sit through and witness. Doyoung placed his items on the counter and Johnny began to scan them “Don’t worry, you won’t have to put up with it much longer, I’m going to ask him out soon. I’ve liked him for a while too.”

“If you have sex please don’t do it at our apartment, for my own sanity and because we live with Yuta” Doyoung grimaced as Johnny wiggled his eyebrows.

“What’s wrong with Yuta?”

“What is right with Yuta”

“Fair enough”

Doyoung talked to Johnny for a few more minutes to keep Johnny company before going out to brave the storm again.

“Hey, what time is Taeyong picking you up?” Doyoung questioned. “Yuta said he finishes early on Friday”

Johnny sighed. “He does but he has some extra errands to run today and it’s probably going to take him longer to get here anyway due to the rain” Doyoung nodded in understanding and picked up his bag, ready to leave. “Jaehyun is going to be here soon anyway to keep me company until Taeyong arrives”

“Jaehyun, who’s that?” Doyoung furrowed his eyebrows together, he has never heard of him.

“Our other roommate”

“You have another roommate?” This was news to Doyoung. He considers himself close to Johnny and Taeyong despite only seeing them a handful of times a week or month, and Jaehyun has never once been mentioned.

“Yeah, have we never mentioned him?”

“No”

“Oh” Johnny laughed “We have always lived together, I’m not sure why we have never mentioned him but he finishes work late like Taeyong so he usually has no need to come here, but he has a day off today and is bored so he has decided to drag himself here to keep me company”

Doyoung nodded along with what Johnny was saying before grabbing his bag off of the counter “I better get going now before Ten and Yuta combust, I really don’t want to be dealing with that today”

Doyoung exchanged his goodbyes with Johnny and began to walk home.

———————————————————————

The rain seemed to have began to slow down since he left the shop, no longer coming down harshly but still raining a lot nonetheless, leaving puddles of water at the sides of the roads. His lips chattered as he made his way down the street, a cold wind accompanying the rainfall and blowing the rain in all directions.

“Fuck it’s cold”

Luckily, his umbrella was sturdy enough to stay upright and blocked the rain from getting in his face. He ran to take shelter under the nearest shop and texted Yuta and Ten to tell them he was on his way back, then began to walk a little faster than he did before as the clouds grew darker and the wind increased in speed.

He was waiting to cross the road when a man on the other side gained his attention, the figure was dressed in all black and was wearing a jacket without a hood, making his brown hair stick flat to his forehead. Doyoung was essentially making fun of said man in his head, because what idiot leaves the house in just a jacket when the weather is this bad. Yet something else gained his attention, the man didn’t have a coat but he was fighting with an umbrella, the wind turning it inside out and blowing it in every direction except above the man’s head. The man was clearly struggling as the wind pulled him and his umbrella in all directions, yet he somehow managed to turn it back to its original form and get it above his head. He let out a sigh of relief when-

_Splash_

Doyoung blinked in surprise. A car drove past the man just as he fixed his umbrella, splashing him with water and covering him from head to toe in dirty puddle water. The man stepped away from the road and dropped open his mouth in shock — still processing whether what just happened to him actually happened. He dropped his umbrella and began to run his hands over his wet clothes, the rain falling only making it worse and making himself more pitable to people walking by. However, no matter how much Doyoung tried to feel bad for the man, he had witnessed the whole thing, so instead of running over to see if he was okay, he burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that tears began to run down his face, making the man look over in confusion, the lost expression on his face only making Doyoung laugh harder. Doyoung was about to call out to ask him if he is okay when the mans eyes widened and followed something coming down the side of the road Doyoung was standing on. Doyoung turned in confusion to see what he was looking at when-

_Splash_

Doyoung dropped his bag and umbrella in shock as a cold sensation covered his whole body. It took him a few seconds to process what happened to him, but when he moved his foot and was practically swimming in his shoes, the realisation settled in.  _He got splashed too._

“WHAT THE FUCK” Doyoung yelled, running his hands over his face, flicking the water off. He stood shouting profanities at nothing whilst helplessly trying to rub the water off, making the man that previously got splashed laugh much harder than Doyoung did at him.

“WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING”

This only made the man worse as he doubled over laughing at Doyoung. He pulled a face at the stranger and crouched down to pick up the items that had fell out of his bag when he dropped it. The sound of wet footsteps could be heard behind Doyoung as the man ran across the street towards him. He reached Doyoung and stood next to him, glancing down at him and holding out a hand to help him up. Doyoung ignored the hand and continued to put his now wet items back into the bag. The man sighed and crouched down next to Doyoung, helping him gather the items that had spread out when he dropped the bag and grabbing the umbrella that lay a few steps away. He handed a packet of candy to Doyoung to put away but Doyoung swatted his hand away.

“Look I don’t need your pity, you got splashed too and I can pick up my own items, im a grown ass m-“ Doyoung looked up the same time the stranger did, and was met with a pair of dark brown eyes. The air was knocked out of his chest as he took in the mans features, he was stunning and more beautiful up close than Doyoung first thought him to be. The man opened his mouth to talk and spoke with a surprisingly velvety voice.

“U-uh here you go” He passed over the dropped item, forcing Doyoung to mutter out a small ‘thank you’

The rain had stopped but Doyoung still remained kneeling in front of the man, looking at the floor. The man smirked and stood up, holding out a hand for the second time to help Doyoung up. Doyoung glanced up and shyly grabbed the hand, pulling himself up and standing with his head hanging low, a bag of wet snacks grasped tightly in his fist. He began to talk first, feeling as if he should apologise.

Scratching the back of his wet head, he made eye contact with the man and began to talk.

“Uh, im sorry for laughing at you back there, but clearly karma came to bite me on the ass.” Doyoung spoke with a quiet voice

The man let out a chuckle and smiled wide, making his nose wrinkle up, a genuine smile. “It’s fine — honestly, I wasn’t too bothered after seeing it happen to you because it was funny, it’s understandable why you laughed” Doyoung let out a quiet laugh, making the man smile wider.

“What’s your name?” The man questioned

“Doyoung. Kim Doyoung” He held out a hand for the man to shake.

The man quickly grabbed Doyoung’s hand and began to shake it “Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun”

“Jaehyun as in Johnny and Taeyong’s roommate?” Doyoung pieced together the puzzle in his mind and concluded that this must be the Jaehyun that is meeting Johnny.

“Exactly him” Jaehyun gave Doyoung a sweet smile, making Doyoung blush in the process. “Look, I don’t know if we are on the same page and I don’t know if you feel the same way but, would you like to grab coffee together sometime?” Jaehyun asked.

Doyoung grinned wide “I would love to”

So that’s how two men ended up standing in the middle of a street, soaking wet to the bone and cold as fuck, but with the warmest smiles plastered across their faces.

Maybe Ten and Yuta are more useful than Doyoung originally thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if there is spelling and grammar mistakes it’s because i got embarrassed and just uploaded the fic without reading it properly but if you got this far thank you for reading!!!


End file.
